Snap Shots: Endings
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: One shot set in the "New Experiences" universe. This covers a few brief scenes in the start of Jane and Maura's life together. Set about a few years after "Snap Shots: Confusion". This is my last story for this universe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot from my "New Experiences" universe. It is my last one for this universe.  
><strong>

**This one is set after "Snap Shots: Confusion"**

**As always, the characters aren't mine. I get nothing from this but the satisfaction of writing a fun story about two of my fav characters.**

**I would love reviews on this. Thank you for taking time to read this!**

* * *

><p>"My internship is going well," Janie said as she took her place at the dining table. "I'm not certain I want to remain there once it's over, however. I don't feel it's the right place for me."<p>

"It's best find where you fit and your services will be best utilized," Maura nodded as she settled in her own seat at one end of the table. "Are you coming across any issues where my expertise could be of use?"

Janie chuckled. "All the time! But, I find that, if I ponder on it for a moment, or perhaps a few, I'm able to work out a plausible solution based on the facts presented."

The older blonde nodded. "Yes, facts are best."

The younger doctor frowned. "I don't like guessing. It's so very…"

"Inaccurate," Maura finished.

"Yes, that's it exactly," Janie nodded her agreement.

"Ma, why are we even here?" Alessa snorted before taking a bite of her dinner.

"To look pretty? Hell if I know," Jane took a sip of her beer as she glanced up at the women at the other end of the table. "What?"

"All these years, Jane, and you have to ask me?" Maura rolled her eyes. "_Language_."

"The girls are grown. I'll swear if I want to." The detective nodded, looking up in annoyance as a strand of grey hair fell in her face. "Damn it."

"Ma, why don't you do something with your hair? Mother's hairstylist could probably help you with that. She helped me." Their daughter glanced across the table to her friend. "I think?"

"I do love what you've done with your hair since last I've seen you. I was going to ask, but decided to wait until after we'd settled in." Janie nodded. "Are those highlights?"

With a blush, Alessa nodded, glancing around the table. "Yeah, I think Jennie did a good job of incorporating the plumb highlights."

"I would have to agree. It looks stunning under direct light, and it works well with your eyes and skin tone," the young blonde nodded, smiling warmly.

The two older women remained quiet, sharing a knowing glance between them.

"Ally, how's your internship going? You liking New York?" Jane's intonation indicated she was less than thrilled with the city.

"New York has its charm, but, honestly, I miss Boston." Her daughter shrugged. "I mean, I don't want to move back in or anything, but I think I'd like to try to get a job in the DA's office here and settle. The Manhattan DA's office is really sort of… well, it's drama filled." She shrugged.

"How do you mean, Alessandra?" Maura passed a bowl to Janie as she asked, trying to not sound too hopeful of her daughter's shift in interest from living in New York to moving back to Boston.

"Well, it's sort of like I'm working on a drama show. I know that sounds ridiculous, but you would not _believe_ some of the crap that comes through that office, and, Ma, there's this ADA who looks just like…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but, Alessandra, aren't all District Attorney offices somewhat 'drama filled' by nature of what you do?" Janie tilted her head to the side, confused.

"Probably, but I just don't think they're like this. Besides, I miss being home. I'm ready to move back to Boston." The youngest Rizzoli shrugged.

"My favorite song," Jane muttered.

"Jane!" Maura lightly chastised.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alessandra, do you think your mother would find it odd if I applied for a job in the medical examiner's office here in Boston?" Janie settled on the sofa in the living room, handing a bottle of beer to the other young woman already seated.

"No, I think she'd be thrilled. You know how mother feels about you, and you're good at what you do. I say apply. Your internship is over in, what? Another 6 months?"

"Yes, and I would like to move back to Boston. Mother and Father have sold the house here. They've decided to make their permanent residence somewhere in Vermont, so I would be without a place to immediately move in once I found a job here, but it shouldn't take me long." Janie frowned. "I must admit, I'm not looking forward to continuing to live alone."

"I know what you mean. I miss the hell out the family, and I hate going back to my empty apartment. I think I spend more time working than I do at home just because I don't want to be there." Ally grabbed the remote and started flipping channels, found nothing interesting, and turned the tv off again. "I bet Ma and Mother would be okay with us crashing here until we could find a place on our own," she said absentmindedly.

"Together?" Janie's head quickly turned to regard the dark haired brunette next to her. "Alessandra, do you want to move in with me?"

"Well, I mean I… wait, what?" Alessa's head quickly snapped toward the blonde. "No! I mean, sure, but no… that's not what I … crap."

"I don't understand your reaction." Janie turned on the sofa so she was completely facing the still sputtering lawyer. "What has prompted this?"

"Nothing. I just… nothing. I'm good. I mean, if you want to be roommates once I manage to get a job here, then I can handle that." Ally gave her best reassuring smile, which turned out more as a grimace.

"Ally," Janie's voice was soft as she tried to coax the other young lady to talk about what was bothering her. "I don't want you to 'handle' anything. If you don't care to be my roommate, I understand."

"No, that's not it. I think we'd be great roommates. I mean, _really_ good roommates. Really awesome… oh man," dark curls bounced as Alessa shook her head, trying to gather her thoughts. "Janie, do you remember when we were juniors in high school, and there were all those nasty rumors about us going around the place?"

"Yes, vividly. I seem to recall they upset you quite a bit. I was never as bothered." The blonde tilted her head as she listened, eyes intent on the other woman.

"Yeah, it bothered me because I … well…"

* * *

><p>"God, Ally, just say it already!" Jane furiously whispered from her hiding place at the back of the house.<p>

"Give her time, Jane," Maura whispered, gently rubbing circles over her wife's back. "Remember how long it took us?"

"Hey, stop interrupting my tv show," the detective quietly snapped back as her eyes stayed glued to the two young women sitting on the sofa across the room.

"This isn't a tv show, my wonderful detective. This is our daughter's life."

"Yes, my little ME, and it's getting to the good part. Now hush," the lanky woman said as she reached to pull Maura into her arms while they watched the scene play out.

* * *

><p>Janie laid a hand atop Ally's. "You don't have to say anything you don't want to. It's okay."<p>

"No, it's not. It's not okay anymore, Janie. We keep skirting around this. I mean, remember San Antonio? I almost… I mean, we were close, and then… God, you know… okay, this is ridiculous. I'm a freaking genius and my degree is in talking. I should be able to say what I'm thinking here."

"Emotions are not an easy thing to verbalize," the blonde answered softly.

"You know how Ma told Mother how she felt?" Ally shifted uncomfortably where she was seated. "They were having a fight because Mother told Ma how _she_ felt, and Ma, being Ma, freaked out. In the course of her freak out, she wound up spilling everything. One moment Ma is saying they can still be friends but things would be different, and the next moment, Ma is telling Mother that she has feelings for her. Just like that." She gave a snap of her fingers. "It wasn't all smooth sailing, but the rest _is_ pretty much history. You know, up until that point, they were just really good friends, best friends."

"Yes," the young doctor answered quietly. "Maura has told me that story. She said that many thought they were a couple long before it actually happened."

The brunette nodded. "Yeah."

"She's said that, because of how close they were and because of the lack of personal space they shared, the transition from best friends to a romantic couple was not as complicated as one might at first believe." Janie gave the hand in hers a gentle squeeze.


	3. Chapter 3

"They're _killing_ me here," Jane hissed under breath.

Maura batted at her wife, rubbing her ear where Jane's breath has tickled it. "Have faith. Janie is working on it, as you say."

* * *

><p>"Janie, are we Ma and Mother?" Ally looked up, searching the eyes of the blonde before her.<p>

"No, Alessandra, we are ourselves for we can be no other," Janie replied, perplexed by the question.

"Why must you be so literal all the time? God, woman," the lawyer rolled her eyes. Catching the look that passed across the other young woman's face, she chuckled, which turned into laugh once Janie joined her. "Do you know," she started again once she could breath, "how often I've heard Ma say that to Mother?"

Janie wiped a tear from her eye. "I can only imagine," she nodded, taking in a deep breath. "Oh my," she said as they settled.

"Okay," Ally said as they finally stopped chuckling, "So what do we do now?"

"What would you like to do? I'm perfectly fine going either way. If you want to continue on as we are, that's fine. If you'd like to try, then I'm happy to do that, too."

"God," Alessandra ran a hand through her hair, "this isn't going to be easy. We live in different cities. Long distance can be hard."

"It's only six months, Ally. I believe we can handle that. Neither one of us _must_ work. We work because we _want_ to. The very worst case scenario is that neither of us immediately finds a job after our internship is over and we move home for a short time while we find an apartment. I've never understood why you forget you're independently wealthy."

"Because we never lived that way, and I think like the blue collar girl I am," the dark haired woman replied without hesitation. "By back home, do you mean here?"

"I… yes, I think I do," Janie blinked. "I hadn't realized I consider this my home, but I suppose it is. Maura and Jane have always made me feel loved and welcomed here."

"Yeah, they're like that." Leaning back on against the sofa, Ally let out a long breath. "Have you dated women?"

"A few, but I think I was substituting," the doctor answered honestly.

Glancing over, Ally admitted sheepishly, "I haven't."

Janie nodded, "I know, and that's okay. We can go as slowly or as quickly as you'd like. I have no desire to push you, Ally."

"Our moms are going to be thrilled, you know that?" Ally leaned over, a Rizzoli smirk playing on her features.

"Your mothers and my mother?" Janie followed Ally's lead, leaning in closer.

"No, I mean _our_ moms, Jane and Maura Rizzoli. They're going to be thrilled we finally figured it out."

"I hypothesize that we've both known for a while. Acting on the knowledge is what will make them happen. I'm sure of that," the blonde smiled, a mere hair's breadth away from the other woman.

"Yeah," Ally softly agreed before closing the distance and kissing Janie for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

"_God_, that took for-freaking-ever," Jane did a little endzone happy dance in the hallway.

"Hush, you'll alert them to our presence," Maura quietly scolded.

"Too late!" Ally called over the back of the sofa. "I saw you there five minutes ago. I was just busy doing something else, so I ignored you."

Maura's head turned quickly, and she let out a gasp, "Oh! I… well, we were just…"

"Eavesdropping, yes, we're aware," Janie offered, smirking as she did so.

"Wait, were you two putting us on? Because, if you were, I'm going to kill you," Jane started toward the couple on the couch, Maura at her heels.

"No! No, Ma! No, no, no, no, no!" Alessandra held her hands up, eyes growing large. "It was real. We just didn't care if you heard it. I swear to God, we _are not_ putting you on. Please don't kill me."

The detective stopped in her tracks. "Really?"

"Yes, Alessandra is telling the truth, Detective Rizzoli. It was not for show." The young blonde nodded, looking to Maura for help.

"Thank you for letting us share that moment," Maura offered by way of trying to help the young couple. "We're sorry we interrupted such a personal moment. Aren't we, Jane?"

"No," Jane spit back.

"Jane!" Maura was clearly horrified by the response.

"What? I'm _not_ sorry. I've been waiting for these two to get together since they were freshmen in college. It's about damned time if you ask me, and, for the record, you're both welcomed to stay here until you find a place on your own. You know that. But," she held a finger up to keep anyone for talking. "Take my advice for what it's worth, and go get yourself a hotel or stay at the vacation home the first time you have sex. I really don't want to walk in on that."

"Oh my God, Ma!" Ally turned deeply red. "I can't believe you just said that."

"What? I'm not offering tips, and don't ask me. I'm just saying I don't want to know by way of _seeing_ it, okay? _Hearing _it I think I can deal with. After all, I'm pretty sure your mother and I have scarred you enough, and payback is only fair." Janie giggled. Maura coughed to hide her own. "Don't look at me that way, little one. I'm getting older, and I just don't have the time I used to for me to beat around the bush about this sort of thing."

"I'm going to crawl under the couch now," their daughter mumbled.

"You're too old for that now, Alessandra. Besides, Bass is under there, and you know how much I hate it when you disturb him," Maura winked at Janie. "Would you like some time to yourselves?"

"God, yes, please," Ally quickly answered.

"In that case, Jane's old apartment is vacant right now. Nonna has moved into the retirement community, as you know, and your uncles have homes of their own. Perhaps you and Janie would like to go there for the rest of your break?"

"Really, Maura?" Jane growled under her breath.

"Mother I… are you… what?" Alessandra stood as she tried to follow what was going on.

"We kept the apartment for emergencies. It's come in quite handy. I see no reason for you and Janie to not use it now or when you move back to Boston until you find a place of your own. It's fully furnished. You'd just need to buy groceries, if you'd like." Maura's smile broadened. "I'm sure you'll want things to snack on."

"Maura, stop trying to get our daughter laid. Ally, stop acting like you don't want to get laid. Janie, go pack. I'll call Guss and tell him to the utilities on. By the time you two pack and go buy groceries, the place will be ready for you." Jane stalked to the phone, picking it up, and dialing.

"Wow, I would _not_ have predicted that this is how my vacation would go," Ally said, still stunned.

"Nor would I," Janie added as she started toward the guestroom. "However, I am not complaining."

"Yeah," Alessandra glanced up at Maura. "Mother, are you sure?"

"Yes, and, if you do need advice, come talk to me, Alessa. I know that you and Jane have always been close, but, there are things she's simply not good at discussing."

"Me either," the young Rizzoli admitted with a sigh. "You think this will work?"

"I think you two remind me very much of myself and Jane. What that means to you, I can't know, but I hope it means only positive things." Maura smiled gently.

"I hope so." Ally walked around the sofa. "Hug?"

"Yes," Maura agreed as she embraced her daughter. "Call us if you need anything."

"I will, Mother. Thank you."

Maura nodded. "No thanks needed. We're your mothers. It's what we're here to do."

"We're supposed to make it better," Jane said, a smile on her lips as she took her place by Maura's side. "Now go pack. You have four days to spend with her before you both have to leave. Make the minutes count, little one."

"Okay, Ma. I'm going." Ally leaned over. "Kiss?"

"Yeah," Jane chuckled as her daughter kissed her on the cheek. "Go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. As always, I love your reviews!<strong>


End file.
